Kumagorou Chan
by Midoriko-Sama-7
Summary: Bom ... o nome naum tem nada a ver ... mas eh que naum sou boa em por nomes em fics . A fic eh meio tosca ... mas eh totalmente lemon.... Voces sabem como Tatsuhakun eh neh? ...


Após o Show no Zepp Tokyo, Tatsuha foi cumprimentar os músicos nos seus camarins ...

Ryu- O Show foi incredível né ? Há há há...Na no da..Nya!! Hello Tatshuha-chan !! Entra !

Tatsu- Yeahh!! Você estava lindo no Show sabia ?

Ryuichi volta ao seu estado ´´normal.

Ryu- O que você quis dizer com isso ? Seu pervertido... Estava normal, só um pouco excitado.

Tatshu- Ah eh ? Bom, passei aqui para te perguntar se aceitaria uma carona minha, fiquei sabendo que você morra no mesmo condomínio que eu, então? Aceitaria?

Ryuichi volta para o seu estado infantil´´.

Ryu- Nyaaa !! Hai Hai! Arigatou Na no da!

Tatsuha dirigia muito bem o seu carrinho super caro, no banco ao seu lado, jazia um ser muito pensativo, com uma expressão muito atrativa, mas, preocupante ao mesmo tempo.Mas antes que Tatsuha pudesse dizer alguma coisa...

Ryu- Nee... Tatsuha, o Shuichi estava muito bem lá no palco não? Mas do que eu próprio neh?

Tatsu- Eu sou suspeito para responder isto (eu amo voce seu bobinho) , não posso dizer quem é pior que o outro , só sei que vocês juntos arrasaram. Não precisa ver Shuichi como seu inimigo, ele é um aliado.

Ryu- Você está certo. Arigatou!! Na no da.

Tatsu- Nyaaa... agora sim !

Tatsu- Pronto , está entregue, se precisar morro no andar de cima ok?

Ryu- Arigatou, demo... Tatsuha-kun , você poderia dormir aqui em casa hoje?Estou sem o meu Kumagoro,emprestei ele ao Touma e acho que não vou conseguir dormir... Onegai!

Tatsu- Ahm , mass...ahmm...

Ryu- Se esqueceu que o Ap tem 2 quartos?

Tatsu- Nyaaaaa!!!!!! Mas é claro que eu posso dormir aqui!!! Mesmo se não tivesse quarto nenhum...

Ryu- Ahm??

Entraram e Ryuichi foi tomar banho e Tatsuha ficou na sala vendo um anime novo que passava na Tv.Ao sair do banho Ryuichi juntou-se a ele.

Ryu- Nyaa!!!! (pulando encima de Tatsuha) Amo este anime!!

Tatsu- Eu também !! ( olhando pervertidamente para as pernas de Ryuichi que usava um short ).

Ficaram abraçados até umas 3 horas da manha rindo de alguns animes hentai que passavam neste horário.

Ryu -Toh ficando com sono.Vamos dormir?

Tatsu- Hai! Posso dormir com você? Você é tão quentinho...

Ryu-(jogando um travesseiro em Tatsuha) Pervertido!!! Não pode não! Mas por favor, tenho medo de dormir numa casa destas sozinho. Onegai! Durma aqui em casa ok?

Tatsu- Ok ! Você venceu! (hahahaha... mas é claro que irei dormir aqui)

Ryuichi mostrou o quarto que Tatsuha irria ficar... E depois o seu...

O quarto de Ryuichi erra um pouco estranho, pois ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrava uma essência infantil, também havia uma dark. Ryuichi se jogou na cama, se cobriu e ficou olhando para Tatsuha que estava sentado na mesma ao seu lado.

Ryu-Arigatou por tudo, você é muito divertido, uma ótima companhia.Oyasumi! Na no da!

Tatsu-Você acredita mesmo que vou sair daqui sem nem uma recompensa? Quero um beijo seu!

Tatsuha agarrou Ryuichi e lhe forçou um beijo... Que logo foi retribuído por Ryuichi.Era um beijo muito lascivo, e logo perderam a respiração e foram obrigados a encerrá-lo.

Tatsu- Ryu-chan você não sabe quanto este beijo representa pra mim , sempre gostei muito de você, do seu jeito de criança , e quando pisa no palco também. Perdoe-me de ter feito isso sem o seu consentimento...Mas...Gosto muito de você...Gomen...

Ryu- Tatsuha-chan ... Eu não sei o que dizer... Não pesa desculpas pois este beijo me agradou muito, não sei ao certo o porque , só sei que... eu quero mais ...estou com medo... talvez eu esteja gostando de você , como não poderia fazê-lo ? Vem dormir comigo ! Nyaaaa!!!! Que bom que eu emprestei o meu Kumagoro ao Touma neh ???

Tatsuha se deita por cima de Ryuichi e começa a beijá-lo e a despi-lo.

Ryu- Ahn... Tatsuha... eu nunca fiz isso... toh com medo, alias ... não sei como se faz... eu não sou mulher então como que...???

Tatsu- Aqui ó ...(tocando a entradinha de Ryuichi) vai ser aqui que eu vou te penetrar... Fique calmo, farei com cuidado, é claro... Você não teria algum tipo de lubrificante... Teria?

Ryu- humm... Não sei, como assim?

Tatsu- algum liquido, acho que condicionador serve ...

Ryu- Hai, vou pegar...Ta aqui ó.

Assim que Ryuichi lhe entregou o condicionador ele o abriu e espalhou por 3 de seus dedos, e os enfiou rapidamente em sua entrada.

Ryu- ! Mas para o que você ...?? ...ahhh Tatsuha.. eh doloroso mas...ahh... tão bom...

Tatsu- Eh gostoso não eh? Vai ficar melhor se você me deixar colocar-me inteiro em você... Você vai deixar neh?

Ryu- Oh sim... mais .. mais ... ahhmm mais fundo vai... quero mais Tatsuha!.ah...

Tatsuha ia fundo com os seus dedos com o propósito de alargar mais a entradinha de Ryuichi, para que assim a primeira vez dele não doesse tanto... Se bem que não se importava tanto com isto... Tatsuha escondia o seu lado sádico.

Ryu -Tatsuha... Não agüento mais! ...Nyaa... Onegai...vamos... faça logo...ahhm (chorando praticamente).

Tatsu- ok ... também não consigo me conter mais ... abra mais as pernas ...isso assim...

Ryuichi estava segurando o lençol da cama, já se preparando para o que se seguiria... Tatsuha estava bem encima dele espalhando o condicionador por toda extensão de seu membro... Ryuichi gelou ao ver a cena, o membro de Tatsuha era enorme.

Ryu- Tatsuha... é enorme ! não ... não quero mais vai doer muito... não cabe ...Não!!

Tatsu- ah ... vai amarelar agora? Você estava gostando... e agora vai gostar mais , acredite em mim ... Please!

Ryu- estou com medo... mas ...mas...vou tentar, mas primeiro posso te tocar?

Tatsu- Claro ...

Ryuichi levando um pouco para poder deslizar suas mãos pela extensão de Tatsuha.

Como era macia,quente,grossa e enorme , Ryuichi pensava...e começou a fazer movimentos para cima e para baixo com as suas 2 mãos.

Ryu- Você gosta neh ? Tatsuha-kun...

Tatsu- Oh sim Ryu-chan ! Tem certeza que você nunca fez isso mesmo?... parece que você tem uma boa pratica nisto... Vamos ver se você também gosta...

Empurrou Ryuichi na cama e começou a mordiscar seus mamilos, dando atenção a cada um deles , os fazendo ficarem completamente arrebitados de prazer.Ryuichi não parava de gemer com sua voz divina.

Ryu-Ahhm...Tatsuha... desse vai... não estou agüentando...

Tatsu- claro que vou descer... mas escutar seus gemidos é tão bom... Mas tudo bem...

Tatsuha desceu com tudo, e enfiou rapidamente o membro de Ryuichi por inteiro em sua boca, ...

Ryu- Ahhhhnnnnm Tatsu...Tatsuha... é muito bom ... ahhh

Tatsu-Hum...

Ryu- Nyaaaahh ...

Tatsuha era muito habilidoso com sua língua, Ryuichi estava preces a gozar, mas Tatsuha tinha outras idéias...ele tira Ryuichi de sua boca ,lhe abre as pernas ,encosta eu membro em sua entrada , se abaixa um pouco para poder lhe dizer...

Tatsu- não quero que goze antes de mim... Agora você será todo meu, está preparado ?(passando ´´lubrificante na entrada dele)

Ryu-Estou co..o..m medoooo...divagar tah... AAHH!!!!!!Hhhhhhhh...yamete!!!(literalmente chorando)

Tatsuha se enterrou todo, de uma só vez, fazendo Ryuichi se contorcer de dor, muita dor.

T- Ahh... como você eh apertadinhu ..ahhh.

Continua ( Como eh que vo arranjar fogo pra continuar ?? ... tenham paciencia comigo onegai)...


End file.
